


Angel

by Mera_kii



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Like honestly this man is adorable, Shameless OC insert, quick and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mera_kii/pseuds/Mera_kii
Summary: There's always that one face that you look at and you feel like all of your problems are wooshed away and all you want is to stay with them forever.





	Angel

Kiara's eyes blinked open slowly and she squinted at the bright light that shined on the ceiling on top of her. She was in the clinic again, she didn't need half of her consciousness to figure that out. She felt a pain in her side, right by one of her old scars. It wasn't so bad, just a little tingly.

The walls of the room were a familiar sight to her by now and the bed she was on was just as comfortable as the one at the farm _(which wasn't exactly very comfortable, really)_. She's been visiting the mines way too frequently recently. She was coping with something that even she herself didn't know. She's been making excuses, rarely ever going out to town and not showing up at her usual spot in the saloon during Friday nights. She wasn't doing alright and she could tell that it was way too obvious to everyone around her.

These days, the only places she's ever found in is the forest, the farm, the mines and the clinic.

She's probably been in the clinic one too many times.

The door creaked open with one of the most annoying sounds she's ever heard in her entire life. It sounded like an elephant dying to a fire, but it was a sound that meant that she was going to see one of her favorite faces again.

She forced herself to turn her head to the side and look at the doctor in his usual green coat, carrying the same clipboard he'd always carry when he'd check on her. He told her that he had a specific clip board for most of the townspeople. He says it makes it easier to sort and remember examination results or notes on what's going on with them that he needs to know. Hers had a few chips and scratches and a green clip.

_"It reminds me of your scars" He said once "And uh...The clip-Your eyes are...green so, y'know" He stuttered out in a classic Harvey fashion_

She managed the softest smile she can give with her stiff face. He wasn't even looking at her yet, his head was still bent down at the damn clip board looking at whatever mess Maru said she got into this time.

"Good morning, Miss Underwood" He greeted, mockingly using her last name in an attempt at professionalism "Another rough day at the mines?"

His smile warmed her heart, the way his entire face wrinkled when the corners of his mouth were pulled up, his green eyes squinting when his grin took over his entire face.

Yoba, her head hurt...

He sat down on the chair beside her bed and she didn't take her eyes off him once. His smile faded little by little until it fell into a worried expression. He looked her over and she could see the small pained expression he was trying to hide. She imagined that she looked pretty bad, but she'll probably be looking normal again in two weeks or so.

It's not like she was planning on showing her face around town anytime soon.

"Kiara..." He started "Kiara I... Are you okay? No, of course you're not, why would I even... I mean, I haven't-You haven't been, uh... around lately"

She turned back to the awful light on the ceiling. She didn't know what she was supposed to say to him. She wasn't ready to say anything about what was going on, especially when she hasn't even figured it out yet. It was stupid. She was stupid, but Harvey wouldn't forgiver her if she said anything like that.

A few seconds passed by and she didn't say anything, and Harvey understood. She didn't know how, but he did and she was thankful. She was thankful for him and his odd way of remembering things and his smile and just...him.

Instead of answering, she turned back to him with another kind look on her face.

"Am I dead?"

His eyes widened ever so slightly "What? No...No you're not. Why would- Don't say things like-"

"Because I think I'm seeing an angel right now"

Fuck, that sounded cornier than she intended it to be.

He stared at her for a second before a strangled laugh escaped his throat as he tried to cover his flustered face "I-I...The nurse-Maru, the nurse... I think Maru- She put too many pain killers on you"

 _'What a lovely man'_ She thought as exhaustion slowly started creeping back to her

"I'm gonna go back to sleep now. Bye-bye, Sweet angel"

The last thing she saw was a hesitant smile on his face before her thoughts drifted away and her eyes slowly closed. She felt her blanket being brought up to her neck and a hand that rested on her shoulder.

"See you soon, blueberry"

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and reread this after a while and damn this shit is C H E E S Y. Anyway hope u guys like it


End file.
